cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Vapula
= Vapula = "You want to talk? Well it’s quite rare to see studs looking for conversation with the likes of me, but go ahead. What do you want to talk about?" Vapula is a Succubus (level 14) who can be encountered in the Pit at Owca. She is in charge of a horde of demons who harass the villagers every night with demands for food and sex. She is introduced when the player volunteers to be the village's next sacrifice in Pit. Appearance Vapula is a 6 foot 1 inch-tall succubus with a voluptuously curvy build. Her entire skin is purple, only growing darker whenever she’s aroused. She has a fairly human face with a surprising lack of horns; were it not for her skin, the only sign betraying her demonic origins would be her pair of fangs that are revealed whenever she smiles. Her eyes are purple as well, often glinting with lust. Her dark-purple hair grows luxuriously around her head, giving her a fierce, almost lion-like aspect, but it’s offset by her majestic aquiline wings, leaving you wondering about her origins. Two normal, well-formed legs grow down from her squeezable hips, swaying hypnotically as she walks. She is wearing rags that cover only a tiny fraction of her body, concealing just her naughty bits to make the whole display more erotic. Combat and Submission to Vapula Starts at 50 when the PC first encounters Vapula and her horde. In battle, several demons attack each round. You are chained to a post and if you are not strong enough to break free, you can only use Spells or Magic Special attacks. * Losing to Vapula's horde increases submissiveness by 10. On a loss, female players will get extra details and gang raped. At 90 submissiveness, the PC will get a warning; if they keep losing and reach 100 submissiveness, they will get a Bad End. * Defeating the lusty demons decreases submissiveness by 5. Taking advantage of the lusty demons requires more than 60 corruption (no lust requirement) and decreases submissiveness by 10 instead. Slave Recruitment Path Requires submissiveness to be 0 and at least 66 corruption. "Taking advantage" of the horde makes the process go twice as fast but also requires 60 corruption to be available. Vapula joining the camp causes some pure characters to leave. Jojo will leave the camp in protest. Pure Amily will move out permanently. Disbanding Once submissiveness has been brought down to zero, if your corruption is too low to recruit Vapula as a slave, or if you don't want her in your camp, you may demand that she disbands her horde. Once the horde has been disbanded, they and Vapula will permanently disappear from the game. In-Camp Interactions If taken as a slave, Vapula will have the following interactions available: * Appearance: A description of Vapula that also raises Lust by a small amount. * Talk: Allows the PC to toggle whether or not Vapula is free to feed on Followers, or if she will rely solely on the PC for feeding. * Feed: Vapula feeds from the PC. This option is only available if your Lust is high enough. A hermaphrodite character who gained the Demonic Strap-On before hand (must be female at time) may choose to feed Vapula with either their cock or the strap-on. * Threesome: Vapula will join the PC in a threesome with any willing partners in the camp (so far includes Izma (Izma must has cock), Corrupted Amily (player must have a cock), Bimbo Sophie, Corrupted Jojo and Ceraph (player must have a cock). This option is only available if your Lust is high enough and has cock or vagina and Demonic Strap-On. * Farm Work: The PC may send Vapula to work on Whitney's Farm. This can only happen once the PC has begun the corruption process. Being one of the corrupt slaves/followers, her presence on the farm speeds up the corruption process. Feeding Vapula tells the player that feeding upon semen is as important to her as breathing is to the player. The player can order Vapula not to fuck anyone but the player, and she will obey, but threatens to rape the player if they do not feed her. After ~3 days without feeding, a scene will be triggered upon sleeping where Vapula wakes the player in the night to suck them dry. Other than the first paragraph being different, the content is the same as the normal "feeding" scene. Because of her dietary requirements Vapula will initially turn down female players, but after being threatened will eventually produce an ejaculating strap-on with which the player can feed, tease and participate in a number of threesomes with the demon. She will inform the PC when the Demonic Strap-On is ready and then join as a slave. As with penis wielders not feeding Vapula whilst barring her from fucking anyone else will cause her to strap the player in whilst they are sleeping for some involuntary fun. Trivia Vapula gets her name from one of the seventy two demons in the Ars Goetia where Vapula is the Great Duke of Hell that commands thirty-six legions of demons. It's likely that Vapula is named as such for leading a large demon horde.